Because , I Love You
by CbiellUchiha1
Summary: Perjodohan yang tak diketahui keduanya mendatangkan cinta. Akankah kisah mereka selalu bahagia ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**_

_**Ini adalah fic sama yang aku re-post , soalnya entah kenapa banyak kalimat yang kepotong abis dipost pada fic lama. Semoga yg ini engga. Enjoy it.**_

Aku baru di FFn , mohon bimbingannya ya Senpai. *kecup syariah ^^

**Happy Reading ...**

_**Sakura POV**_

Kenalkan , Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku berusia 21 tahun pada Maret lalu. Aku anak tunggal dari kedua orang tua yang sangat aku sayangi. Saat ini aku mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Konoha yang berada ditengah pusat kota Konoha yang sibuk. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan saat ini aku tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan persiapan skripsi semester akhirku.

Walaupun sibuk aku juga manusia yang butuh makan. Dan tiap jam makan siang kelasku selalu dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis dari jurusan lain. Kenapa? Yaa karena tiap jam makan siang itulah kekasihku selalu datang dan mengajak ku makan siang bersama. Memangnya siapa kekasihku sampai-sampai para gadis dari jurusan lain datang hanya untuk melihatnya? Sasuke Uchiha orangnya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal bungsu dua bersaudara dari keluarga Uchiha ? Keluarga terpandang di Konoha yang memiliki cabang perusahaan diberbagai negara di Asia dan menjalin kerja sama dengan berbagai perusahaan Eropa. Dan salah satunya adalah perusahaan ayahku , Haruno-Corp. Dengan harta yang melimpah ruah dan wajah yang rupawan , bukan hal yang sulit bagi bersaudara Uchiha itu untuk memilih seorang gadis dari sekian banyak gadis yang menggilainya.

Namun , tampaknya bungsu Uchiha ini tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan perhatian berlebih yang diberikan para Fans dengan sikap cueknya kini yang memilih meninggalkan FG-nya dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka dengan berjalan ke arah ku. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya , ia memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku pergi dengan menyisakan tatapan iri gadis-gadis itu.

Sebagai kekasih, aku selalu mengerti dengan para fans Sasuke yang terkadang aku cemburu ketika melihat Sasuke didekati fansnya yang notabene adalah gadis imut dan seksi , bahkan sampai ada yang berani memeluk Sasuke didepanku. Mereka seperti singa betina yang kelaparan pikirku. Tapi itulah resikoku mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki rupa diatas rata-rata.

_**Normal POV**_

"Sasu, kau lihat mereka? Mereka seperti singa yang kelaparan jika melihatmu" kekeh Sakura geli.

"Hn, biar saja" jawabnya cuek seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang mungil gadis bubble gum itu.

"Huh, kau ini. Bilang saja kau senang kan gadis-gadis itu mengerumunimu. Kau jadi bisa cuci mata" goda Sakura jahil.

"Tidak. Bagiku kau pencuci mata terbaik" balas Sasuke cuek tidak lupa dengan seringaian nakalnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-blushing ria dengan wajah semerah tomat. Niat menggoda malah digoda. Sakura kalah telak.

_Sasuke-kun baka. Awas kau ya Uchiha._

Masih dengan seringai seksinya, Sasuke terus berjalan sambil memeluk gadisnya menuju Lancer Evo 10 hitam metalik miliknya.

.

.

.

"Yup , sudah sampai. Ayo Sasuke-kun masuk dulu" Ajak Sakura ketika mereka sudah tiba dikediaman mewah Haruno.

"Apa kau tidak salah menawarkan aku masuk? Apa kau tidak takut aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padamu?" Tanyanya panjang lebar. Beginilah Sasuke Uchiha jika bersama Haruno Sakura. Ia menjadi lebih cerewet dibanding biasanya.

"Nee,untuk apa aku takut? Aku percaya Sasuke-kun tidak akan berbuat yang aneh sampai kita menikah nanti" jawabnya lembut dan penuh keyakinan seraya tersenyum.

Benar, hampir saja ia lupa. Ia bisa melakukan apapun jika ia sudah sah menjadi suami Sakura. Saat ini yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjaga gadisnya sampai tiba waktunya.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum menawan gadisnya hanya bisa merona merah dan mau tidak mau ia mampir juga ke kediaman calon mertuanya. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka memasuki kediaman Haruno.

_Flashback on , few months ago ... _

Yaa, takdir SasuSaku awalnya dipertemukan karena perjodohan keluarga yang menurut mereka konyol. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak menyangka perjodohan konyol mereka berbuah cinta. Sakura yang hari itu lelah sekembalinya menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Paris tempat sang nenek tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika Ayah dan Ibunya memberikan berita mengejutkan akan kedatangan calon mertuanya.

Bukannya Sakura tidak mencoba kabur pada awalnya, ia ingin melakukannnya tapi saat itu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dengan kaki yang sedikit bengkak karena terlalu lama duduk dalam penerbangan nonstopnya dari Paris ke Konoha ia hanya bisa meringis ketika mencoba berlari ke garasi. Belum lagi ia harus menuruni tangga yang terlihat seperti duri baginya.

_Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi dengan keadaan mengerikan ini. Tapi bagaimana jika calon suamiku tidak seperti yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san ceritakan ? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki perut buncit,fashion kuno,pendek dan sedikit botak? Tidakkk !_

Itulah pikiran mengerikan Sakura awalnya mengingat ia sering menontonn film tentang perjodohan konyol dengan alasan kerjasama keluarga.

Tapi pilihan untuk tinggal dan pasrah akan nasibnya membuat jalan hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan calon mertua dan ehm-calon suaminya ia tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya pada pria yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Mm-bagaimana dengan Kekhawatiran Nona Haruno ini tentang perut buncit, fashion kuno, pendek dan sedikit botak-nya?

_Ahh—dia bahkan tidak memiliki lipatan lemak ketika duduk dengan baju kemeja pas badan dan rompinya. Terlihat sekali dia maniak olahraga. Gaya berpakaiannya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan teman-temanku di Paris. Kurasa dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasori-senpai dan rambut model apa itu ? Ayam? Tidak apa, yang penting dia keren. Hohohoho~~_

Semua pikiran negatif Sakura hanyut seketika digantikan sosok sempurna seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

_Kalau aku tau dari awal calon suamiku seperti dia, aku akan sangat menyesal jika tadi berhasil kabur. Ohh kami-sama , diakah pengganti cintaku pada Sasori-senpai ? Jika iya , aku akan lebih rajin berdoa padamu. Terima kasih kami-sama._

Itulah pikiran gaje Sakura yang menjadikannya satu-satunya orang yang bersedia Sasuke nikahi dan diizinkan melahirkan keturunannya.Tapi semua ada waktunya. Ya ada waktunya.

_Flashback off ..._

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang , Saku- Eh , ada Sasuke juga rupanya" Sambut Tsunade , calon mertua Sasuke dengan senyum ramah terpatri diwajahnya. Seraya menunggu Sakura berganti pakaian , Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya berbincang-bincang dengan calon mertuanya itu.

"Nee, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu Sasuke ? Bibi dengar mereka baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnis di luar negeri ya ?"

"Iya bibi , mereka baru kembali dua hari yang lalu" jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisi ayahmu di kantor ?

"Itachi-nii kebetulan tidak dalam kondisi sibuk dengan jadwalnya , jadi ia bersedia menggantikan posisi Tou-san dikantor"

"Oh, begitu" jawab Tsunade manggut-manggut mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura turun dan menemukan ibunya dan sang kekasih tengah berbincang hangat. Sakura tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan banyak bicara, tapi ia menghargai usaha Sasuke menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarganya terutama sang ibu yang tak bisa diam. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum manis memikirkannya.

_Menjadi kekasih saja dia sangat manis , apalagi jika menjadi suami. Hah, aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan perlahan mendekatiku. Terima kasih kami-sama._

"Kaa-san, aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu. Kami mau melihat lokasi pemotretan _pre-wedding. _Kudengar bibi Mikoto sudah menyiapkan busananya, sekalian kami cek saja"

"Ahh, iya. Hampir saja kaa-san lupa. Tou-sanmu juga sudah melihat-lihat desain cincin pernikahan kalian. Dia bingung mau memilih yang mana, jadi dia minta katalognya saja. Biar kalian saja yang memilih. Katalognya kaa-san simpan dikamarmu. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Sudah kaa-san. Kaa-san tenang saja dirumah, oke. Biar sisanya aku dan Sasuke yang mengurusnya. Kaa-san pikirkan saja gaun apa yang akan kaa-san kenakan. Nah, aku pergi dulu" pamit gadis musim semi ini akhirnya.

"Ah, kau ini. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya. Sasuke, bisa kau jaga Sakura untukku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Bibi. Kami pergi dulu"

.

.

Akankah rencana pernikahan SasuSaku berjalan lancar ?

Hapus ato lanjutt ?

Review please .. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping. Di chapter ini lebih banyak Flashback, jadi bersabar minna^^'**_

Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^ , *kecup syariah

**Happy Reading ...**

**Normal POV**

Siapapun tak tahu siapa takdir hidup yang akan mendampinginya kelak. Bagaimanapun manusia merencanakan sesuatu, jika Tuhan tak berkehendak, tak seorangpun dapat menolaknya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura Haruno. Ia tak pernah berharap bertemu dengan calon pendamping hidupnya kini melalui perjodohan dadakan yang direncanakan keluarganya. Dan ajaib, perjodohan itu tanpa sengaja menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta keduanya hingga mantap lanjut ketahap yang lebih serius.

Diam-diam ia kagum pada kekuasaan Kami-sama yang mempertemukannya dengan ayam kesayangannya ini.

Sasuke pun tak jauh berbeda. Setelah menutup hati sekian lama setelah kehilangan cinta yang pernah dijaganya, akhirnya ia luluh juga dengan bujuk rayu Itachi yang prihatin dengan kondisi Sasuke setelah kehilangan Matsuri.

Tak hanya Itachi, Naruto pun turut andil dalam membujuk sahabat Teme-nya untuk mengikuti kemauan Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san untuk bertemu dengan keluarga calon istrinya.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun pernah mencoba untuk kabur. Catat, ia baru akan mencoba setelah sadar tak ada yang selamat jika Fugaku Uchiha sudah mengamuk. Karena Sasuke sayang nyawa, apa salahnya ia mengikuti kemauan orangtuanya. Lagipula ia hanya akan bertemu bukan langsung menikah. Begitu pikir otak bermahkotakan ayam ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on ... Awal pertemuan SasuSaku**_

Dengan penampilan yang menurut bungsu Uchiha ini ' seadanya', ia mengikuti kedua orangtuanya menaiki _Range Rover_ hitam ayahnya. Selama perjalanan, Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali memainkan smartphone miliknya.

"Ting, ting, ting" suara notifikasi BBM Sasuke berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk dan memeriksanya.

_"Ciee Teme , akhirnya kau jadi anak manis juga. Begitu dong. Aku jamin kau tak akan rugi bertemu dengan Sakura-chan"_

_Chan? Sejak kapan dia memanggil gadis itu dengan embel-embel chan? Kenalpun kurasa tidak. _Pikir Sasuke

_"Ck, kau berisik Dobe. Memangnya kau kenal dengan gadis itu?"_balas Sasuke ketus kepada teman kuningnya-Uzumaki Naruto_._

_"Ting, ting"_Notifikasi itu berbunyi lagi.

_"Tentu saja. Walau belum bertemu langsung, tapi Itachi-nii sudah memperlihatkan fotonya padaku. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya Teme. Dan aku rasa dia juga bukan penghianat. Tidak seperti cinta sia-sia yang pernah kau jaga dulu"_

_Degg .._

Sasuke terlihat muram usai membaca pesan terakhir Naruto. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini jalan terbaik baginya untuk melupakan Matsuri, gadis yang pernah dicintainya namun juga tega menghianatinya?

_Kami-sama, jik__a __ dia adalah orang yang kau pilihkan untukku, buatlah aku melupakan rasa sakit ini jika __pilihan bersama __dengannya aku bisa bahagia_.

Begitulah doa Sasuke sebelum ia turun dan menapakkan kaki panjangnya menuju kediaman Haruno, tempat dimana calon istrinya berada.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku turun dan melangkah menuju kediaman Haruno. Kulihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san berjalan berdampingan dan apa merekaterlihat sangat puas, eh? Aku mengenal Tou-san bukan kemarin dan hari ini. Tousan tidak akan tersenyum jika tidak ada yang membuatnya puas-pengecualian untuk Kaa-san yang selalu membuatnya puas(?). Kutebak, mereka sudah pernah bertemu dengan gadis Haruno itu. Apa kali ini kata-kata dobe benar? Bahkan Tou-san pun terlihat senang.

Apalagi kaa-san, jangan ditanya tentang menilai kecantikan dan keanggunan seseorang. Dia ahlinya. Bahkan Matsuri pun tak masuk kriterianya. Apa gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini sehebat itu hingga bisa mencairkan hati dingin Tou-san dan masuk dalam Top List Kaa-san? Kita lihat saja.

Belum juga kami sampai diteras tumah mewah itu, seseorang sudah membukakan pintu dan terlihat sumringah menanti kedatangan kami. Seorang wanita paruh baya cantik berperawakan tinggi langsing dan berdada besar tersenyum senang sekaligus puas manatapku. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memelukku. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah, apalagi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya. Aku jadi kesulitan bernapas.

"Oh, jadi ini calon menantuku ya, Mikoto? Aku tidak salah menjodohkanmu dengan putriku. Benarkan sayang?" tanyanya pada seorang pria berambut jabrik putih panjang yang baru bergabung diambang pintu masuk.

"Benar, bibit Uchiha memang yang terbaik. Aku yakin putriku akan melahirkan cucu yang cantik dan tampan sepertimu. Hohohoho~" balasnya tak kalah senang sambil tertawa nista. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop sementara orangtuaku hanya tersenyum._ What the hell is that?_

**Normal POV**

Setelah pertemuan aneh diambang pintu tadi, Sasuke dan orangtuanya masuk dan duduk diruang tamu seraya menanti bintang utama acara ini. Sasuke tampak bosan sementara kedua orang tuanya tampak asik mengobrol dan tertawa gaje layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip dikompleks sekitar rumahnya.

Tak lama, seorang gadis manis berjalan mendekat menuju ruang tamu itu berbalutkan dress putih selutut yang terlihat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat yang menambah nilai plus penampilannya hari ini. Pantas saja Mikoto bersikeras menjadikan gadis pink ini sebagai menantunya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terlihat bosan, kini tampak salah tingkah kala gadis bagai goddess itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, Ia pun membalasnya. Ternyata Naruto benar. Tampaknya tuan muda Uchiha ini mulai menyukai nona Haruno kita (?).

Setelah pertemuan keluarga itu, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat mulai akrab. Terbukti dengan kosongnya garasi mobil setiap kali Itachi hendak mengendarai mobilnya. Itachi merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, ia sudah jarang melihat mobil sport Sasuke parkir indah didalamnya. Biasanya mobil Sasuke hanya hilang jika Naruto memaksanya keluar sekedar hang out.

Bungsu Uchiha itu juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dandan dikamarnya hanya untuk mengecek poni dan ekor ayam kebanggaannya. Ck, kau seperti gadis abege saja Sasu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, hubungan putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha dan Putri Tunggal Tsunade ini berlanjut ketahap yang lebih serius ketika Sasuke putuskan melamar Sakura dihari ulang tahunnya. Walau tak bisa dibilang lamaran romantis , namun jawaban 'Ya' dari gadis musim semi itu menjadi kado terindah Sasuke dihari jadinya.

Setelah mendengar berita mengejutkan keduanya, Mikoto dan Tsunade-lah yang paling sibuk menyiapjan acara pernikahan diantara semuanya. Mulai dari _Wedding organizer, _pemotretan_ pre-wedding, _busananya hingga lokasi semua diurus kedua calon besan tersebut. SasuSaku hanya menuruti saja sembari mengurus keperluan pribadi mereka.

_**Flashback off ...**_

.

.

.

Akankah rencana pernikahan SasuSaku berjalan lancar?

**Gomen minna... Chapter yang ini lebih banyak flashback sama keterangan doang. Karena reviewers minta lanjut jadi apdet kilat aja, jadinya begini deh.T_T.**

**Jika tidak memuaskan , Gomenasai #sujud ampun ..**

Lanjut / Hapus?

Review plisss ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**_

Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^ , *kecup syariah

**Happy Reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

_**Flashback off ...**_

"Hati-hati, sayang" pesan Tsunade lagi.

"Iya Kaa-san. Aku pergi. Jaa" pamit Sakura seraya mengecup singkat pipi ibunya. Kemudian gadis musim semi itu tampak berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar memberi privasi bagi ibu dan anak itu.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Sasuke setelah gadisnya itu menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Iya, aku siap jika itu berarti bersamamu" balasnya yakin sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang gemas lantas mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu dan melengggang pergi menuju mobilya meninggalkan Sakura yang merona mendapat serangan mendadak itu.

"Sasuke-kun baka ... dasar mesum, pantat ayam" maki Sakura bertubi-tubi dengan pipi chubby yang digembungkan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecilmelihat tingkah lucu Sakura yang merona dibuatnya.

Malu? Tentu saja. Bahkan setelah lama berhubungan degan ayam kebanggaannya itu ia masih saja merona setiap kali pantat ayam mesum itu menciumnya. Huh *kalo author mau #plakk

Tampaknya nona Haruno ini tidak bisa lama-lama cemberut jika berhadapan dengan pangerannya. Setelah insiden tadi, gadis bubble gum ini sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, gadis yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tau kapan kita akan melakukan pemotretan?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan di mobil mewah itu.

"Hn, Kaa-san bilang minggu depan sekalian dia ingin mengecek sendiri sejauh mana persiapan _Wedding Organizer_ pilihan Itachi"

"Begitu. Oh ya Sasuke-kun, kita belum melihat katalog desain cincin kawin yang Kaa-san ceritakan tadi. Kapan kau punya waktu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura mengingat jadwal Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba padat jika sudah ber-urusan dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau besok sore? Paginya aku dipaksa baka dobe menemaninya mencarikan kado ulang tahun untuk Hinata" jawab Sasuke mantap. _Baru juga dipikirkan, langsung kejadian._ Pikir Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat kekasihnya harus berurusan dengan sahabat merepotkannya itu. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut Hinata, pemuda pirang itu bisa jadi sangat rempong.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan Naruto, hubungi saja aku. Kebetulan aku juga harus mengurus persiapan sidang skripsiku di kampus.

"Hn. Kau kan kujemput" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti perintah. Memang begitulah tipikal Uchiha.

"Iya, sayang" balas Sakura mengangguk sambil mengelus lembut pipi calon suaminya itu.

Begitulah perjalan pasangan serasi ini menuju lokasi pemotretan mereka yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Konoha. Hanya diisi dengan tanya jawab ringan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang baru mengenal Sasuke terasa dingin dan membosankan. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura karena itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Walau percakapan sehari-hari mereka lebih didominasi Sakura, tapi Sasukepun turut andil dalam setiap senyum , gelak tawa dan rona merah pipi gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti pasangan kekasih normal lainnya, mereka juga kerap kali bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat. Kalau sudah begitu, terkadang Sakuralah yang mengalah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, terkadang dia rela rela menurunkan egonya demi kekasih tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha Green Leaf Hotel ...**_

"Bagaimana persiapannya Konan?" tanya sulung Uchiha kepada seorang wanita bersurai biru kelam yang dipanggil Konan tadi.

"Yaa, persiapannya sudah rampung sekitar 75 persen termasuk untuk gedung dan konsep acaranya. Sisanya tinggal jamuan bagi para undangan termasuk hidangan pembuka sampai penutup dan minumannya. Juga pencahayaan ruangan dan persiapan adikmu sendiri, Itachi" jelas Konan singkat dan padat.

"Begitu. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu dan Pain. Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian mau membantu sejauh ini" sambung Itachi seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Hah, kau ini. Ini memang tugas kami. Lagi pula ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan bantuan yang kau berikan pada kami , nikmati saja. Adikmu, adikku juga" balas wanita bertindik itu.

"Hn, senang sekali mendengarnya"

"Bagaimana kabar Mikoto baa-san? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu ibumu" sambung Konan sembari tersenyum menginat wanita paruh baya cantik ibu dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hn, Kaa-san dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Apalagi menjelang pernikahan baka-otoutou. Kau tahu, Kaa-san yang paling antusias apalagi mendapatkan calon menantu cantik seperti Sakura" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hei, adikmu saja sudah mau menikah. Kau kapan?" tanya Konan frontal. Itachi yang ditanya begitu hanya tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi keluarganya jika mendengar sulung Uchiha ini akan segera melamar sang kekasih.

"Chi ... Itachi? Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Pertanyaanku tadi !" tuntut Konan.

"Tenang saja. Setelah baka-otoutou, aku akan segera menyusulnya. Siapkan saja tenagamu untuk mendekorasi ruangan yang lebih besar dari ini, hehe" cengir sulung Uchiha itu sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ck, dasar Uchiha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha University (KU)**_

"Jidat!" panggil seorang gadis muda bermahkotakan pirang bak barbiekepada gadis pink yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil membuka lembaran buku tebal ditangannya.

Gadis yang dipanggil jidat tadi hanya melirik sambil cemberut kala sahabat barbienya nyengir melambai dan menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama yang sudah diberikan orangtuaku, Ino?" Oh, bahkan gadis pink ini tidak membalas panggilan 'sayang' sahabatnya-Ino Yamanaka.

"Heheh, gomen Sakura. Habisnya dari jauh selain rambut aneh mencolokmu, aku hanya melihat landasan terbang _sih_" ujarnya frontal sambil tersenyum innocent.

Tampak sudut siku-siku kuadrat terbentuk dijidat lebar gadis bermahkotakan bak gulali ini kala mendengar penuturan tanpa dosa sahabat blonde disebelahnya.

"INOOO PIG !" teriak Sakura mengahadap sahabatnya itu.

_Glek ..._ Ino tampak sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Dia seperti setan. Harusnya aku berpikir dulu sebelum ..._

PLETAKK !

... _dia menhajarku._ Satu sentilan keras mendarat indah didahi mulus Ino. Ino yang tidak siap dengan kemurkaan Sakura tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri dan sekarang begitulah ... Terdapat bekas kemerahan didahi putih Ino hadiah dari sahabat pink-nya.

"Huh, kau ini. Kurasa ini baru akan hilang 3 hari lagi" cicit Ino sambil mengusap-usap sayang keningnya.

"Hehe, aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggil nama baikku saja, _pig_" Jawab Sakura nyengir.

"Iya, tapi nggak gini juga dong. Kau tahu, tenagamu itu tenaga monster, tidak pantas dikeluarkan untuk seorang gadis sepertiku. Kurasa Sasuke akan tamat dimalam pertama kalian" jelas Ino panjang lebar seraya mengerling nakal kearah sahabatnya.

"Enak saja" balasnya santai diselingi gelak tawa keduanya.

**.**

**.**

.

_**Konoha Grand Mall**_

Tampak dikejauhan dua orang pria tampan berjalan menyusuri berbagai toko disebuah _Mall _besar di Konoha. Seorang pria kuning jabrik terlihat bingung sambil celingak-celinguk melihat toko mana yang akan dimasukinya. Disebelahnya berjalan seorang pria bermahkotakan pantat ayam keren yang terlihat bosan mengikuti langkah kaki sahabat pirangnya sedari tadi

"Dobe, kau jadi beli kado untuk Hinata tidak _sih_?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos juga dari bibir tipis bungsu Uchiha ini. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hhehe, maaf teme. Aku bingung mau beli apa" jawab pemuda blonde itu kalem. Rasanya Sasuke ingin memberi pelajaran pada wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Kau ini. Masa kau tidak tahu selera Hinata seperti apa. Kekasih macam apa kau ini" balasnya kesal.

"Bukan begitu teme. Hinata-chan itu tidak terlalu suka memamerkan barang-brang mewah pemberian Neji dan Hiashi jii-san. Kau tahu sendiri kan Hinata sering tampil sederhana. Karena itulah aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya membenarkan dalam hati penjelasan putra bungsu MinaKushi itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke punya ide tapi ia tak yakin untuk mengutarakannya langsung pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia kasihan juga melihat baka dobe-nya itu yang berusaha keras memutar otak untuk mencari hadiah kekasihnya. Lama-lama bisa hangus juga sistem kerja otaknya.

Akhirnya, walau tak yakin Sasuke memberikan idenya juga kepada Naruto. Ia berpikir, kalau Naruto orangnya, ia yakin ide ini akan sukses. Apalagi jika menyangkut Hinata, gunungpun akan dipindahkannya (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's amazing, it's amazing. All that you can do ..._

_It's amazing, makes my heart sing. Now it's up to you ..._

Nada dering smartphone Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Setelah melihat nama si pemanggil , ia tersenyum dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura pada si pemanggil , Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah. Kutunggu didepan gerbang " tutupnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu gerbang KU yang kebetulan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

Belum juga gadis bubble gum itu sam pai digerbang Konoha University, tampak mobil sport yang sudah familiar baginya walau kali ini dengan warna berbeda berhenti tepat didepan gerbang masuk KU. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis musim semi ini langsung berlari-lari kecil dan bergegas masuk setelah kaca jendela penumpang diturunkan pemiliknya.

"Cepat sekali Sasuke-kun. Apa kau jadi menemani Naruto membeli kado untuk Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menghadap pria tampannya.

"Hn. Tapi dobe itu tidak tahu mau membeli apa"

"Masa? Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tapi dia sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih baik" jawab putra Fugaku ini sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang yang melihatnyabingung, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Urusan mereka lebih penting kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, publish juga .. gimana minna? Masih pendekkah?**

**Chapter kali ini udah bikin hangus sistem kerja otakku _. Jadi maaf kalo jelek .. T_T**

**Janji apdet kilat ,, ini diaa .. ^^**

**Review pliss ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**_

Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

**Happy Reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Haruno Mansion , Sakura's Room**

Helai demi helai halaman katalog itu dibalik oleh tangan mungil berjari lentik milik seorang gadis musim semi dengan sesekali diselingi candaan ringannya bersama sang kekasih. Terlihat berbagai macam cincin dengan desain unik dan cantik menghiasi setiap lembar halaman katalog itu. Dari sekian banyak desain yang menarik dan unik, tampaknya hanya satu desain cincin yang menarik hati gadis bermarga haruno itu. Cincin emas. Tipikal wanita sekali. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama desain cincin emas itu. Cincin _couple _yang jika disatukan akan membentuk hati yang dikelilingi masing-masing 3 butir permata _Swarovski_ asli disisi-sisi lingkaran pembentuk hati tersebut. Ditambah hiasan permata berbentuk bunga pada sisi tepi cincin yang Sakura tebak cincin untuk pengantin wanita.

Gadis manis itu memalinkan wajahnya menhadap sang kekasih dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk gambar cincin yang menarik hatinya tadi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengotak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya sambil mengusap-usap lengan sang pujaan hati beralih memandang gadis _pink_ itu kala Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk satu gambar _Wedding couple ring_ dikatalog berwarna _golden _itu. Sasuke memperhatikan gambar yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan seksama.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya ketika melihat senyum gadis bermahkotakan gulali itu tak kunjung pudar.

"Hn" angguk Sakura dengan jawaban ambigu khas Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang dapat melelehkan hati banyak kaum adam itu. Sepertinya penyakit ambigu Sasuke sudah menular pada putri tunggal Tsunade ini.

"Kalau kau suka, pesan yang in saja" sambung calon pewaris Uchiha-_corp_ itu santai.

"Ngg, bagaimana denganmu , Sasu? Apa kau suka cincin ini?" tanya Sakura khawatir jika calon suaminya ini hanya menuruti keinginannya saja tanpa peduli keinginannya sendiri.

"Hn. Aku suka apapun yang kau pilih. Karena aku yakin kau akan memilih yang terbaik untuk kita" ujar pemuda itu lembut sembari memilin-milin rambut unik gadisnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasu. Aku mencintaimu"ucap Sakura sambil kembali tersenyum tulus hanya untuk pangerannya itu.

"Aku lebih" balas Sasuke singkat sambil perlahan merapatkan jarak antara mereka dan menekan bibir mungil itu dengan bibir tipisnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu dapat merasakan _lipgloss cherry _Sakura yang menyentuh permukaan lidahnya ketika Sasuke melesakkan daging tak bertulang itu dan menginvansi seluruh mulut gadisnya. Gadis _bubble gum_ itu tak tinggal diam, ia membalas cumbuan Sasuke dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ciuman panas itu baru berhenti ketika keduanya sama-sama kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Putri tunggal Tsunade itu merona merah yang membuat sang kekasih tersenyum geli melihat pola tingkah calon istrinya tersebut.

"Kau ini" ucap Sasuke buka suara sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut mencolok milik gadis yang akan segera berubah marga itu. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya seraya memberengut lucu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu" Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup singkat lebar Sakura.

"Ha? Kenapa cepat sekali, Sasu?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi atau mau memandikanku?" tanya Sasuke jahil. Sakura yang mendengarnya semakin merona hebat dan mengutuk kemesuman otak Sasuke yang sudah diambangnya. _Kemesuman siapa yang diturunkannya? _Pikir gadis itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kenyataan bahwa ayam kebanggannya mengidap penyakit langka dikalangan Uchiha itu.

"Dasar mesum. Memangnya kau itu anak kecil?" balas Sakura kesal yang dibuat-buat sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang mau anak kecil? Apa kau mau sekarang, sayang?" tanya jahil Sasuke tak lupa dengan seringaian nakalnya. Terlihat sekali ia bersemangat jika sudah menggoda gadis _pink_ itu.

"Sasuke-kun baka ! pulang sana. Kau bau. Dasar mesum akut!" maki Sakura bertubi-tubi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang semakin panas saja.

"Hahahaha, baik-baik. Aku pulang dulu, sayang" tawanya OOC sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sasuke-kum mesum baka" cicit Sakura malu.

Hah, sepertinya kau akan melahirkan banyak anak Sakura. Apalagi dengan tingkat kemesuman akut kepala ayam kekasihmu yang entah diturunkan dari siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Red Boutique, Konoha**

Disebuah butik besar dan terkenal dipusat kota Konoha , tampak seorang pria tampan dengan rambut merah menyala sedang berkeliling di stan pakaian wanita sambil sesekali memperhatikan model dan ukuran yang dipikirnya cocok. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin jika pria itu akan membeli pakaian untuk dirinya. Apalagi kalau diperhatikan dia adalah sosok pria tulen yang akan merona jika disuguhkan pemandangan pada majalah dewasa. Tentu saja, karena pria semampai itu sedang mencari pakaian bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk sang kakak tercinta.

Dengan tampang _stoic-_nya pria yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu berkeliling sampai kedekat jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan teras dan halaman butik yang digunakan sebagai _parking area_ dan menghadap langsung ke arah jalan raya tersebut. Sekilas ia merasa tertarik dengan mobil _sport_ putih yang baru saja datang dan parkir dihalaman butik itu dan tepat berjarak dua kendaraan lain dari mobilnya. Jade pria dengan _eyeliner _pekat itu membulat ketika dengan tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis dengan dengan surai sewarna gulali itu turun dari arah kursi penumpang _Lancer evo 10_ yang baru saja tiba.

Yang membuat pria bertatokan 'Ai' dikeningnya ini lebih terkejut adalah, gadis itu tidak datang sendiri. Bukan juga dengan wanitanya yang berambut pirang, melainkan dengan seorang pria tinggi nan tampan yang bermahkotakan pantat ayam khas-nya. Dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum dan tidak menolak ketika tangan kekar pria itu melingkar indah dipinggang mungilnya.

Sekilas ia merasa _familiar_ dengan wajah tampan pria itu. _Siapa? _Pertanyaan itu berputar bagai lentera diotaknya yang berusaha mengingat siapakah pria yang berani melilitkan lengannya pada pinggang gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Gaara menggeram tertahan dan tanpa sadar sudah mengepalkan tinjunya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melayangkan pukulan kewajah pria manapun yang berani menyentuh _Cherry _miliknya dulu. _Cherry _miliknya dulu? Ya, Gaara adalah mantan kekasih gadis _pink_ milik Sasuke kini. Gadis yang masih dicintainya dan penyesalan yang masih menjadi mimpi buruk setiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Penyesalan setelah dengan dengan tega menghianati kesetiaan gadis musim semi itu.

Rencana awalnya yang hendak mencarikan kado bagi sang kakak terlupakan ketika dilihatnya pasangan itu berjalan masuk dan _Cherry-_nya tersenyum dan memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang Gaara ketahui adalah pemilik Butik.

_Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Pikir Gaara frustasi setelah sekian lama merindukan pelukan dan senyuman hangat gadis yang dipanggilnya _Cherry _itu. ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya serta menyesap wangi yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan. Tapi pria tampan bermarga Sabaku itu berusaha menahan gejolak rindu yang selama ini ia pendam.

Gaara berpikir Ia tidak bisa bertindak sembrono sekarang. Tidak setelah dulu meninggalkan gadis itu dalam lautan luka karena penghianatannya. Tidak mungkin mudah bagi _Cherry-_nya melupakan sakit itu dan kembali menerimanya. Tidak dengan suka rela, tidak dengan kata maaf, bahkan mungkin tidak selamanya. Apalagi kini pria yang bersama Sakura terlihat seperti suaminya saja.

_Suami? Apa mungkin Cherry ... tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Cherry tidak mungkin bisa melupakanku begitu saja._ Pikiran kalut Gaara menguasainya. Sisi kelam dirinya berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia masih berharga bagi Sakura.

_Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya, masihkah pantas kau sebut dirimu berharga?_ Namun sepertinya bagian terkecil sisi baiknya mampu menyadarkan Gaara dari angan-angan kosong 'betapa berharganya ia bagi Sakura'. _Kau memang berharga baginya Sabaku, tapi itu dulu sebelum kau menodai kesetiaan yang diberikannya hanya padamu. _Sisi baik dan buruknya seakan bertempur berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk melakukan tindakan lebih sekadar hanya melihat dari jauh pasangan muda itu.

Terkadang Ia juga kerap kali dihantui perasaaan bersalah ketika teringat kesalahannya yang tak sempat meminta maaf pada Sakura. Tidak, bukan tidak sempat. Lebih tepatnya Gaara malu berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura saat itu. ia malu karena dengan bodohnya telah menukar kesetiaan dengan janji-janji manis tak pasti dan akhirnya berbuahkan penghianatan yang menjadi karma baginya.

Ia menyesal. Pemuda merah itu berharap dapat kembali kemasa itu dan menolak semua kesesatan yang menghampirinya. Ia masih berharap. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang baru saja turun dari kursi penumpang mobil Sasuke tersenyum tatkala sang kekasih memandang sayang _emerald_ berkilau itu dan tanpa ragu melingkari pinggang mungilnya dengan lengan kekar itu. gadis Haruno ini tak menolak dan mulai melangkah memasuki butik milik kakak perempuan satu-satunya sahabat kekasihnya itu, Karin Uzumaki.

_Emerald_-nya menangkap sosok cantik berambut merah panjang dan berkaca mata tengah tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dan dirinya. Tak pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menghambur dan memeluk calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Karin nee-san, aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau belakangan ini?" rajuk Sakura manja seraya melepaskan peluk kerinduannya pada wanita yang sudah bagai kakak kandung baginya itu.

"Haha,maaf Saku. Aku sibuk berkeliling mencari bahan rancangan gaun pengantin untukmu. Dan kau tahu, aku sampai harus memesan yang terbaik dari Paris" ucap putri sulung MinaKushi ini nyengir.

"Kenapa kau harus memesan yang dari Paris, nee-san? Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. aku tak ingin merepotkanmu" ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Apanya yang merepotkan _sih_, Saku? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku. Lagipula tak akan kuizinkan kau mengenakan gaun dari bahan sembarangan, apalagi jika itu gaun rancanganku. Kau harus tampil cantik dan menawan dihari suci itu" cerocos Karin panjang lebar sambil mengajak pasangan muda itu berjalan masuk ke ruangannya.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih nee-san sudah mau membantu persiapanku sejauh ini. Tak salah jika Itachi-nii memilihmu. Kau sangat baik" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu tulus.

"Kau ini" cicit Karin malu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Karin-nee, apa kau sudah bertemu Kaa-san? Beliau bilang tidak menemukanmu ketika terakhir kali kesini"akhirnya Sasuke buka suara setelah sedari tadi diam menyaksikan drama singkat SakuKarin.

"Mm, belum. Aku belum bertemu Mikoto baa-san. Tapi aku sudah menghubunginya dan besok beliau akan menemuiku disini sekalian ingin melihat sendiri gaun pengantin Sakura dan setelanmu Sasu" jawab Karin semabri membawakan dua kaleng _diet coke_ dan menyerahkannya pada pasangan itu setelah tiba diruangan bernuansa minimalis itu. Sasuke menerima _diet coke_ itu dan membuka penutup kalengnya kemudian menyerahkan minuman itu pada gadis disebelahnya. Sakura menerimanya lalu menyerahkan _coke_ lain ditangannya pada Sasuke sambil menyeruput singkat minuman miliknya.

"Apa Itachi sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan malam padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menerima _coke_ yang disodorkan Sakura dan membuka penutup kalengnya. Ia menyeruput sedikit minuman itu kemudian meletakkannya dimeja kopi.

"Ya, dia sudah bilang. Dan dia memaksa akan menjemputku. Kau tau, kau dan kakakmu sama saja. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, tentu saja. Kau tak akan bisa menolak pesona Uchiha" tukas bungsu Uchiha ini bangga. Gadis _pink _disebelahnya hampir saja tersedak kalau saja ia tidak ssadar sisapa calon suaminya._ Selain berpikiran mesum, dia narsis juga. _Pikir Sakura.

"Dasar sombong" balas Karin seraya memukul ringan kepala_ chicken butt_ kebanggaan Sasuke dengan majalah tipis yang didapatnya dari sudut meja kopi.

"Bilang saja kalau aku benar" ringis Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap dan membenarkan tatanan rambut _emo-_nya.

"Ya,ya. Kau selalu benar, ayam" ucap wanita bersurai merah menyala turunan dari sang ibu itu pada calon adik iparnya.

Sakura yang melihat komunikasi unik antara Sasuke dan Karin hanya tersenyum sambil terus menyeruput _coke-_nya, lebih tepat _coke_ milik sang kekasih. Ia tahu Sasuke tak terlalu suka minuman bersoda. Yang ada diotaknya hanya 'jus tomat adalah minuman terbaik sepanjang sejarah umat manusia'(?). Dasar maniak tomat.

Begitulah waktu yang dihabiskan tuan muda Uchiha dan nona Haruno ini di butik sang calon kakak ipar sekaligus _designer_ busana pernikahan mereka. Hanya diisi tawa dan kebahagiaan. Benarkah hanya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akankah rencana pernikahan SasuSaku akan berjalan lancar? Atau akan ada halangan yang mengahadang?**

**Yeyyy .. akhirnya bocah panda itu muncul juga *kena badai pasir***

**Hehe, gomen kalo cerita diawal chapter ngebingungin minna, soalnya flashback awal ketemu sasusaku ditengah cerita sih *dimaki reader* -_-**

**Dan terima kasih yang banyak sekaliiiiiii udah meluangkan waktunya baca fic nan aneh ini ^^v**

**Review pliss ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**_

Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

**Happy Reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

_**Sabaku's Mansion**_

Disebuah rumah besar dan megah dengan halaman luas asri yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga dan semak beri ini, tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan mata _Jade_ turun dari _Aston Martin_ silver miliknya dan berjalan masuk kerumah megah bercatkan _soft gold _berpadukan putih itu.

Pria semampai ini tak menghiraukan sekitarnya, bahkan tatapan heran sang kakak dan langsung melenggang cuek menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke ranjang berukuran _king size_ diruangan bernuansa _golden _itu dan memejamkan mata berhiaskan_ eyeliner _itu sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi, menampakkan bola mata yang tampak sendu dan rindu akan sesuatu itu.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan terbang ke masa ia melihat sang mantan pujaan hati yang berjalan beriringan dengan pria lain dengan senyum manis yang dulu hanya disuguhkan padanya seorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana _Cherry_? Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan?" bisiknya parau. Gaara tahu, tapi ia tak mau memikirkan jika orang yang sudah berurusan langsung dengan Karin adalah mereka yang ingin memesan gaun pernikahan. Ia sadar akan hal itu, tapi hati dan otaknya menolak mengakuinya.

"Apa aku terlau menyakitimu _Cherry, _hingga kau dengan mudah melupakanku?" bisikan itu perlahan tergantikan dengan isakan pelan Gaara. Tanpa sadar ia sudah meneteskan bening kristal kesedihan itu. Ya, pemuda itu sedang bersedih.

Sementara itu, Temari kakak perempuan pemuda dengan tatto 'Ai' dikeningnya itu bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang tidak seperti biasanya. Memang ia tahu kalau adik bungsunya itu bukan tipe orang yang akan banyak bicara jika tak ada hal yang penting. Tapi ia lebih tahu lagi kalau Gaara bukan orang yang tak punya sopan santun tanpa mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah. Apalagi jika itu anggota keluarga Sabaku dan baru saja Gaara masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tidak seperti biasanya.

_Ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu._ batin Temari yakin. Ia bangkit dari sofa empuk tempat ia bersantai sambil menonton acara TV dan dengan kaki jenjangnya, gadis pirang itu melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju kamar adik tampannya.

Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu yang tak tertutup rapat itu dan Temari dapat melihat adik bungsunya tengah telentang sambil menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamar hingga tak menyadari kakak sulungnya itu sudah berlajan masuk dan ikut memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya itu. _Tak ada apa-apa diatas sana_ pikir Temari sambil mengernyit bingung. _Ah, ini pasti masalah hati lagi,_ batinnya ketika melihat bening kristal itu meluncur bebas dari mata_ jade_ adik kesayangannya. Diusapnya air mata itu dan tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Gaara yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Gaara sambil memperbaiki posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

"Aku yakin ini pasti masalah serius hingga kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku barusan" tebak gadis berkuncir empat itu sembari duduk dan menatap wajah tampan pemuda merah disebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada masalah dan aku baik-baik saja" dusta Gaara mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya dari mata sang kakak yang berwarna sama dengan mata miliknya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" tanya Temari sambil kembali mengusap sisa-sisa kristal bening diwajah Gaara.

"Oh, aku hanya menguap. Itu saja" elaknya lagi. Temari masih merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Gaara dan kembali menyudutkan sang adik dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Oh benarkah? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah tadi? Aku tahu, seletih apapun kau, mengucapkan salam adalah hal yang wajib bagimu. Dan hanya karena masalah cinta saja yang bisa membuatmu lupa pada kebiasaanmu itu,** Gaara**"

Gaara dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri kala sang kakak mengucapkan namanya dengan penekanan dan ekspresi yang menurutnya mengerikan. Kali ini, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Dari dulu ia memang tak bisa membodohi kakak perempuannya ini apalagi jika sudah disuguhi wajah menyeramkan _sista-_nya. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Gaara menyerah.

"Nah, karena aku benar sekarang ceritakan masalahmu" tuntut Temari sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap pria tampan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze's Mansion ..**

Disebuah istana lainnya yang tak kalah megah dari _mansion_ Uchiha, tampak seorang lelaki kuning jabrik yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan penampilan yang menambah ketampanan yang diturunkannya dari sang ayah tengah mengecup singkat pipi wanita bersurai merah panjang dengan jepit kecil disatu sisi rambut sewarna cabai itu.

"Doakan aku Kaa-san" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum usai mengecup pipi wanita yang diketahui adalah sang bunda.

"Pasti sayang" jawab wanita yang menurunkan nama belakang keluarganya pada kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa" pamitnya seraya melangkah menjauh menuju mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok anggunitu yang dibalas sang bunda dengan senyum hangat dan lambaian kecil.

Ketika sudah berada pada bangku pengemudi, Naruto menekan _start engine_ dan mulai mengemudikan _Mitsubuishi Eclipse_ itu keluar dari gerbang istana megahnya dan melaju menuju kediaman sang kekasih yang akan ia beri kejutan dengan ide pemberian sahabat temenya.

Dengan senyum bak rubah itu, pria berkulit _tan_ eksotis ini melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan pusat kota Konoha yang kebetulan tidak terlalu padat hari itu. Dari jauh pria 22 tahun ini dapat melihat gerbang masuk kediaman Hyuuga dan mulai memelankan laju mobil pemberian sang ayah sebagai kado ulang tahunnya dua bulan lalu.

Setelah tiba didepan pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, secara otomatis pintu gerbang yang semula tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka setelah penjaga pintu gerbang itu mengetahui siapa yang datang melalui kamera CCTV yang terpasang disudut kanan atas dekat tiang telepon.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, si empunya mobil gagah itu kembali melajukan kendaraan roda empatnya memeasuki halaman luas rumah kekasihnya. Dengan percaya diri Naruto turun dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah itu dan menekan bel yang sudah disediakan. Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan si pemilik rumah yang tak lain kakak sang kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hn. Kau sudah datang. Masuklah, Hinata sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya" sahut Neji buka suara sadar akan maksud kedatangan sahabat kuningnya sekaligus kekasih sang adik, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih, Neji" cengir Naruto senang sambil melangkah masuk. Lelaki tampan ini mengekori Neji dan duduk diruang tamu setelah pria berambut _dark brown_ panjang terawat itu meminta _maid_ rumah untuk membawakan dua gelas _orange _jus.

"Hei, kau mau membawwa adikku kemana?"tanya Neji langsung tanpa ada basa basi terlebih dahulu. Kau seperti Sasuke saja Neji.

"Hehee, kau mau tau saja, **nii-san**" balasnya nyengir sambil menekankan kata 'nii-san' kearah pria yang sudah beristri itu. Neji yang mendengarnya merasa geli dan hanya memasang tampang _stoic_ yang selalu tersaji diwajah tampannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir samar dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi kakak kekasihnya ini merasa bingung sekaligus heran. _Bagaimana bisa Tenten-nee betah bersama pria es ini. Dasar, kau lebih cocok tinggal dikutub saja Neji. Sama-sama dingin._ Batin Naruto nista.

Tak lama kemudian,minuman yang diminta Neji tadi datang dan putra bungsu Minato itu langsung menyambar gelas kaca yang baru saja diletakkan _maid_ muda tadi dan menyeruput setengah isinya dalam sekali tenggak. Calon pewaris Hyuuga itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Kau seperti orang dehidrasi tinggi saja, Naruto. Apa dirumah megahmu tak ada sumber air layak minum?" tanya sulung Hyuuga yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah ini polos.

"Aku hanya haus. Itu saja" sahut Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Kelakuan sahabatnya itu terhenti ketika seorang gadis cantik bersurai _indigo_ masuk dan menyapa keduanya.

"Neji-nii, Naruto-kun" sapanya malu-malu dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Caktik, imut, manis, anggun dan layak pandang berpadu jadi satu. Itulah Hinata yang mengenakan gaun ungu selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus dan jenjangnya berjalan mendekat keruang tamu tempat kakak dan kekasihnya berada. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa_. Cantik_ , hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"K..kau sudah siap Hinata-chan?" Naruto mengutuk kegugupannya barusan. _Kenapa pakai gugup segala sih?_ Batinnya malu.

"Iya" angguk gadis bersurai lurus panjang ini sambil menerima sodoran tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hei, jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh pada adikku, Naruto!" ancam Neji sebelum pasangan itu pergi.

"Iya, tenang saja" balas Naruto mantap sambil melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu pasangan ini mengendarainya. Pria dengan tubuh proporsional itu membukakan pintu mobil sisi penumpang untuk kekasihnya dan untuknya sendiri setelah yakin Hinata duduk dengan nyaman disisinya. Tak menunggu lama , mobil _sport deep blue sea_ itu melaju keluar gerbang dan menuju tempat tujuan dengan kejutan yang sudah disiapkan Naruto untuk sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari pemotretan **_**pre-wedding **_**SasuSaku ...**

Kaki jenjang itu perlahan berjalan menjauhi tepi sungai Nakano, sungai wisata terkenal di Konoha setelah melangkah keluar dari perahu kayu, properti yang digunakannya untuk pemotretan jelang pernikahannya dengan sang pujaan hati, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemotretan yang dilakukan ditengah danau itu menggambarkan suasana romantis sepasang sejoli ini yang sedang mendayung sambil diiringi gelak tawa sang calon mempelai wanita dan senyum seksi prianya. Semua foto yang diambil menampakkan raut kebahagiaan calon pengantin ini. Sakura yang mengenakan gaun putih berbahan dasar _tule_ pada roknya ini terlihat anggun kala Sasuke menggenggam tangannya mesra dan menatap _emerald_ sang kekasih dengan _onyx_ kelamnya seraya berpura-pura hendak mendayung perahu kayu itu.

Sai, sang _fotografer_ yang juga kekasih sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat puas dengan hasil foto yang diambilnya. Hal ini terlihat sekali dari pengambilan gambar yang tak terlalu banyak melakukan pengulangan karena kesalahan si model. _Mereka benar-benar total sekalipun bukan model sungguhan_, batin Sai memuji.

Sakura merasa senang sekaligus puas dengan pemotretan yang sudah ia jalani dengan sang kekasih, atau lebih tepatnya sang calon suami berjalan lancar. Apalagi setelah melihat hasil foto yang diambil Sai tadi, hatinya benar-benar senang. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga tersenyum samar melihat hasil pemotretannya mereka. _Tampan sekali_, batin Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berbalutkan satu stel _tuxedo_ hitam yang terlihat pas ditubuh dambaan banyak pria itu yang juga dipesan di RedBoutique milik Karin.

"Aku tampankan disitu" tunjuk Sasuke narsis pada foto yang terpampang dilayar laptop milik Sai yang kini berada dipangkuan Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Ya,ya. Kau tampan sayang. Aku beruntung memilikimu" balas gadis bermahkota mencolok itu sambil tersenyum menatap _onyx _sang kekasih. Satu ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir gadis itu kala ia lengah memandang wajah tampan calon suaminya. Sakura? Tentu saja merona.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu, calon nyonya Uchiha" goda Sasuke disela-sela istirahat mereka sebelum beranjak kembali kehabitatnya(?).

"Dasar nakal. Kau main nyosor saja" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona itu dan tentu saja makin membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, aku akan lebih dari sekadar nyosor, sayang" godanya lagi sembari mengacak-acak pelan mahkota bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Iya, aku tahu kau itukan mesum. Apa dikeluargamu hanya kau saja yang seperti ini?" tanya Sakura heran dengan tingkat akut kemesuman bungsu Uchiha itu yang semakin hari semakin menjadi saja.

"Tidak, Itachi juga" jawabnya cuek.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Itachi-nii sepertimu" geleng Sakura membayangkan kakak iparnya yang polos itu juga memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan sang adik.

"Hhaha, kau ini. Tidak usah pikirkan Itachi, pikirkan aku saja. Nah, ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke sambil menyambar tangan Sakura setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan laptop milik Sai sekalian berpamitan pulang.

Sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dijok samping pengemudi dan seketika terlelap ketika Sasuke baru saja menghidupkan mesin mobinya dan mulai melaju pelan keluar dari area wisata sungai Nakano. Sakura merasa tubuhnya benar-benar letih setelah menjalani pemotretan seharian ini dengan 4 model gaun yang selalu berganti tiap kali berpindah lokasi. Tapi ia merasa sangat lelah dilokasi akhir ini setelah sebelumnya melakukan pemotretan di Konoha _National Park._

Pangeran Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum samar memperhatikan raut manis gadisnya yang tertidur sambil mengambil _tuxedo_ yang tersampir di jok belakang pengemudi dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh mulus sang kekasih setelah sebelumnya berhenti karena _traffic light _yang menyala menunjukkan warna merah.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang,Sakura. Tak akan kubiarkan apapun merebutmu dariku. Sekalipun itu masa lalu" bisik Sasuke pelan dan kembali melajukan _Volvo_ hitam miliknya setelah _traffic light _dihadapannya menunjukkan warna hijau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akankah rencana pernikahan SasuSaku berjalan lancar atau akan ada halangan yang menghadang?**

**Nah, inilah fic gaje yang kembali author publish .. gimana minna ?**

**Lanjut kah atau ... ? T_T**

**Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya membaca fic gaje bin aneh inii.. ^^**

**Review pliss ^^v ..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

_**Because, I Love You © CbiellUchiha1**_

_**AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**_

Mohon bimbingannya senpai ^^. *kecup syariah

**Happy Reading ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruang makan nan tenang, tampak seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Makanan yang disajikan pelayan beberapa waktu lalu hanya ia aduk-aduk tanpa berminat untuk menyuapnya barang sesendokpun. Kali ini ia beruntung tidak perlu takut dimarahi sang ayahkarena menjadikan makanan sebagai mainan. Pasalnya sang kepala keluarga itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri untuk dua minggu kedepan. Jadi ia bisa sedikit lebih santai.

Sementara itu, diseberang meja terlihat adiknya yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Gaara, Kankurou sedang asyik memainkan game _Clash of clans_ di _iPad _milknya setelah sebelumnya menandaskan sarapan yang sudah disediakan pelayan dirumah itu. Kankurou terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang tengah dimainkannya. Hal itu terlihat dari geraman, senyuman, makian, seringaian dan ekspresi lainnya yang menurut Temari sangat aneh dan mengerikan.

_Seperti ada yang kurang_. Temari tak melihat Gaara pagi ini. _Kemana bocah merah itu?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dengan sarapan yang tak tersentuh, sulung tiga bersaudara ini berinisiatif untuk memeriksa sendiri adik tampan kesayangannya. Perlahan gadis kuncir empat itu bangkit dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Gaara. Dilihatnya pintu kamar itu masih tertutup rapat. _Berarti dia masih dirumah,_pikir Temari lagi.

Bukan kenapa, pasalnya bungsu itu sering kali meninggalkan pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan setengah terbuka jika ia sedang terburu-buru sekedar memberi tanda pada seisi rumah kalau ia berangkat pagi sekali menuju Suna University yang juga kampus terbaik saingan Konoha University tempat sang mantan kekasih menuntut ilmu. Ujung-ujungnya jika bukan _maid _yang menutup pintu itu, sudah pasti Temari.

Kemudian, tanpa ragu kekasih Shikamaru Nara ini mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu jawaban dari si empunya kamar. Berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu itu namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam kamar. Gadis pirang itu mulai khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa pada Gaara. Diraihnya knop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Dari balik pintu dapat dilihatnya Gaara terbaring diatas ranjang berselimutkan _bed cover_ tebal dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan keringat yang membanjiri poni merah itu.

Temari berlari masuk menghampiri Gaara dan menempelkan punggung tangan berkulit putih itu ke kening adik bungsunya . Seketika _jade_ sejuk itu membulat merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh pria yang memiliki tinggi 185 cm itu.

" Sial, kau sakit Gaara " sahutnya panik dan secepat kilat berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil tas P3K yang berada di kabinet atas rakpertama. Gadis kuncir empat itu langsung mengambil alat pengukur suhu tubuh berwarna biru miliknya dari dalam tas dan meletakannya dimulut pucat adiknya.

" 42°C. Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara sampai suhu tubuhmu setinggi ini?" ujar Temari gusar sambil berteriak memanggil _maid_ yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Gaara setelah membersihkan pustaka kecil ruang baca disamping kamar tuan muda tampan dengan _eyeliner_ pekat itu.

"Shiho, cepat panggil Kankurou. Kita harus segera membawa Gaara kerumah sakit" perintahnya kepada _maid_ berkaca mata bernama Shiho itu.

"Baik, nona" jawabnya sambil mengangguk dan hendak berbalik pergi ketika mendengar suara serak Gaara.

"Tunggu, tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya butuh istirahat saja" tolaknya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil sang kakak.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Apa kau mau mati disini? Tidak Gaara, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Kita tetap akan kerumah sakit" bujuk gadis manis ini bersikeras hendak membawa adik bungsunya ke rumah sakit_. _

"Tidak Temari. Aku bisa dirawat dirumah saja" tolaknya lagi sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat setiap kali ia menghela oksigen keluar masuk tenggorokannya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap memperlihatkan wajah tampan nan dingin itu pada saudarinya. Ia tak mau dipaksa ataupun dibujuk kerumah sakit. _Tidak jika tidak benar-benar parah. ini hanya _perkara_ kecil, tak perlu dibesar-besarkan dan rumah sakit adalah hal besar untuk sebuah masalah kecil._ Batin pria merah ini.

Temari yang mendengar penolakan adik bungsunya ditambah dengan keadaan Gaara yang mendukung mau tak mau hanya bisa menurut. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada si bungsu ini, siapapun dirumah itu tahu. Berbeda hal-nya dengan Kankurou, Gaara tak bisa dan tak suka dipaksa. Jika ia berkata tidak, tak ada yang bisa membujuknya melakukan sesuatu yang tak disenanginya. Dan rumah sakit bukan tempat menyenangkan baginya.

Berbeda hal-nya dengan bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya, Gaara paling tak bisa menyembunyikan masalah, apalagi jika sudah berurusan dengan hati Temari akan langsung mengetahuinya. Dan Gaara pun akan dengan senang hati berbagi keluh kesahnya bersama si sulung manis ini. Benar-benar dua hal yang berlawanan.

"Shiho, tidak usah. Sekarang kau ambilkan air dingin dan 2 helai handuk saja. Biar aku yang merawwat Gaara" ucapnya sambil terus menggengggam tangan adik bungsunya dan menatap wajah pria bertatto 'Ai' yang tengah terlelap itu. Perlahan, dengan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas disentuhnya wajah pucat itu dan mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi kening adik tersayangnya.

"Dasar panda keras kepala" bisiknya sambil mengecup sayang kening pria tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura's room ...**_

Diruangan bernuansa _pink_ itu, seorang gadis merah muda terbangun dari tidur singkatnyakarena kelelahan setelah melakukan serangkaian pemotretan jelang acara pernikahannya. Gadis manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesisi kanan tempat tidur dan meraih jam weker kecil berwarna biru yang tersampir diatas meja kecil disamping lampu tidurnya. Dilihatnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. _Masih sempat mandi, _pikirnya setelah tahu bahwa ia belum membersihkan tubuhnya sejak selesai melakukan pemotretan tadi siang.

Ketika Sakura hendak beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, ia baru ingat bahwa ia tak berjalan sendiri kedalam kamarnya setelah pulang dari area wisata sungai Nakano. Kepala _pink-_nya hanya ingat ketika 'diseret' Sasuke menuju mobil dan jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan. Otak gadis bersurai mencolok ini berpikir keras mengingat kejadian setelah itu. tapi nihil, ia tak mendapat ingatan baru selain ingatan sebelumnya.

_Apa jangan-jangan ... _batinnya menebak-nebak. Secepat kilat digelengkannya kepala _pink _itu berusaha menghilangkanbayangan memalukan yang singgah dikepalanya._ Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang melakukannya,_ batinnya frustasi berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa bukan Sasuke yang menggendongnya sampai kekamar. Jika ya, ia tak bisa membayangkan tampang sang kekasih yang kesulitan membopong tubuh yang menurutnya kelebihan lemak itu.

Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya ia pernah dimarahi sang ayah yang komplain tentang berat badannya sewaktu SMP. Ayahnya komplain setelah merasa kesulitan menggendongnya yang terlelap sepulang dari rumah teman lamanya. Memang Sakura pernah mencapai berat badan diluar ukuran normal gadis seumurannya kala itu namun tidak bisa dibilang '_big size' _juga mengingat ia lumayan tinggi. Sejak itu, gadis musim semi ini giat sekali melakukan segala macam _diet _alami tanpa obat.

Itulah yang membuatnya malu jika memang Sasuke yang pikir panjang, Sakura bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar mencari sang ibu. Sambil menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, ia gelengkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan sang bunda.

"Kaa-san... kaa-san" panggilnya dengan tampang kusut yang tak dibuat-buat. Sementara itu, Tsunade yang mendengar panggilan (baca:teriakan) putri tunggalnya hanya menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu kulkas dan menatap heran tampang frustasi itu.

"Ada apa Saku?" tanya Tsunadecuek sambil terus melanjutkan kerja tertundanya memasukkan sayur dan buah-buahan kedalam lemari pendingin dua pintu itu. tak lupa wanita pirang itu menyusun rapi _yogurt_ aneka rasa milik putrinya.

"Kaa-san, apa tadi Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya langsung tanpa perlu ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Iya. Dia yang mengantarmu. Dia juga yang menggendongmu sampai kamar atas" jawab ibunya santai tanpa sadar akan ekspresi sang putri yang sudah pucat pasi mendapati jawaban yang tak diinginkannya.

"A-apa? Jadi itu benar? Haha .." ulangnya dengan tawa hambar dan suara yang setengah tercekat. Rasanya ia ingin sembunyi saja. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan tampang sang kekasih.

"Ng.. memangnya kenapa Saku? Kenapa tawamu aneh sekali?" tanya sang bunda dengan sebelah tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura dan tangan lainnya yang tampak ragu terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah anaknya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain Kaa-san? Mungkin tentang berat badan? Berat lainnya? Tangannya yang pegal atau apa?" tanya gadis yang akan segera berganti marga ini bertubi-tubi dengan wajah yang masih seperti tak memiliki cahaya kehidupan itu.

"Oh, iya. Kaa-san lupa memberi tahumu bahwa Sasuke komplain tentang berat badanmu" jawab sang bunda sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Sakura tanpa tahu efek yang ditimbulkan jawabannya tersebut. Rasanya seperti berton-ton kapas basah ditimpukkan diatas bahunya tanpa ampun. _Oh tidak, apa berat badanku bertambah? Heh, gaun pernikahan itu tak mungkin muat ditubuhku. Lihat, 'gumpalan' apa ini? _batinnya pasrah bin histeris sambil meletakkan tangannya pada 'gumpalan' didadanya itu. sepertinya ucapan ibumu berefek pada cara kerja otakmu, Saku.

"Benarkah, Kaa-san?" tanyanya tak minat.

"Umh.. dia bilang kau harus menaikkan lagi berat badanmu, karena saat dia mengangkatmu dia merasa seperti sedang menggendong tas ransel saja. Lagipula Kaa-san pikir kau memang sedikit kurus sayang. Kau seperti anak SMA, hanya dadamu saja yang lebih berisi. Naikkan lagi berat badanmu ya, agar kau terlihat lebih menggiurkan" ucap ibunya panjang lebar sambil mengedipkan mata nakal padanya usai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan sang bunda hanya bisa tercengang tak percaya. Perkataan ibunya tadi 180° bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini. sasuke bahkan komplain tentang betapa mungilnya ia. _Ternyata tak seburuk itu. Hahaha, dan ternyata ini 'harta berhargaku'._ Batinnya tertawa gaje sambil memeluk 'gumpalan' tadi.

Perlahan sambil bersenandung kecil ia kembali menaiki satu per satu anak tangga itu guna melanjutkan rencana membersihkan tubuhnya yang tertunda. Dan faktanya berat badan mempengaruhi cara kerja otakmu ya , Saku. Author juga -_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Uchiha's Mansion ..**_

"Teme!" teriak girang seorang pemuda tampan jabrik ketika baru saja turun dari _Toyota Supra _silvernya. Dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasa yang menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, putra bungsu Minato Namikaze ini menekan bel pintu dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai seorang wanita paruh baya cantik dengan _onyx_ kelam seperti milik Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Naruto, sudah lama menunggu, nak?" tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang terawat itu sambil menggandeng Naruto masuk.

"Hehe, tidak kok baa-san, baru juga sampai. Mm, Sasuke ada baa-san?" tanyanya dengan tangan kanan yang menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya dan masih dengan cengiran khas itu.

"Oh,iya. Sasuke ada dikamarnya. Temui saja langsung diatas, kebetulan baa-san juga mau lanjut memasak dulu" balas wanita yang mempunyai dua orang putra tampan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu sahabat anak bungsunya.

"Iya, terima kasih baa-san" lanjut pria kuning itu sambil menaiki anak tangga terburu-buru menuju kamar sahabat 'teme'nya. Sesampainya didepan kamar Sasuke, diketuknya pintu kamar itu beberapa kali sambil meneriakkan panggilan 'sayang' mereka. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka menampakkan wajah sipemilik kamar yang tengah dicarinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke ketus setelah tahu siapa yang datang dan mengganggu waktu santainya. Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan ketus Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis sambil menerobos masuk dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dikecupnya Sasuke dengan tampang nista tanpa dosanya dibeberapa bagian berharga wajah pangeran pantat ayam itu. Si empunya wajah hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut dengan perlakuan sahabat kuningnya yang tiba-tiba tak normal itu.

Walaupun ia bertampang datar dan sedikit dingin, namun ia tetap menyukai wanita. Dan jika harus memilih, ia akan memilih seorang wanita berbikini seksi dari pada seribu pria tanpa busana. Ia masih dan akan tetap menjadi pria normal. Selamanya akan selalu begitu.

Didorongnya tubuh atletis yang sama dengannya itu dan memberikan _deathglare _ yang sudah diyakininya tak akan mempan jika berhadapan dengan adik kesayangan Karin ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?kau pikir bibirmu itu menggiurkan apa sampai berani menciumku? Aku masih normal dan aku masih mencintai Sakura. Jangan tularkan hobi sampinganmu itu padaku" hardik Sasuke panjang kali lebar sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang mendapat 'inspeksi' mendadak itu.

"Hehe, maaf teme. Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa kalau kau sudah normal" jawab Naruto asal sambil tersenyum _innocent._

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, baka dobe" desisnya kesal.

"Haha, iya, iya. Maaf Sa-su-ke. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu padamu. Aku kesini sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat sangat pada ide cemerlangmu itu" jelasnya dengan semangat dan senyum yang tak pernah pudar oleh ruang dan waktu (?) itu.

"Berkat idemu, Hinata-chan menyukai hadiahku dan langsung menerimanya. Aku senang sekali teme, sampai aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memelukmu" cerocos pria jabrik ini.

"Benarkah? Padahal itu ide iseng-iseng saja ketika aku lelah menemanimu mencari kado untuk Hinata. Dan aku ingat pernah melakukan hal itu pada Sakura jadi apa salahnya jika kau mencobanya juga"

"Aku tidak peduli kau dapat ide itu darimana, yang penting aku bisa dengan segera menikahi Hinata-chan. Dan aku akan mempunyai anak lebih dulu darimu, teme" tantang pria berkulit _tan_ eksotis itu pada Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Heh, jangan remehkan aku ya, dobe. Kau pikir aku akan 'menganggur' saja pada _first night_ kami? Aku yang akan membuat Sakura hamil duluan" balas Sasuke menantang sahabatnya balik.

"Lagipula, kau hanya baru melamarnya bukan menikahinya. Sedangkan aku tak lama lagi akan menikahi Sakura" ucapnya pria pantat ayam itu bangga. Dan ternyata hadiah Hinata adalah lamaran Naruto. Tentu saja pria pirang ini begitu bahagia sampai mencium orang yang salah. Apalagi setahu Sasuke, dobe-nya itu melamar Hinata menggunakan cincin yang digunakan sang ayah sewaktu melamar ibunya dulu. Tentu saja hinata menerimanya, baginya itu adalah hadiah VVIP. Lagipula yang memberikannya adalah kekasih tercinta. Author juga gak bakalan nolak kok *plakk* -_-"

"kita lihat saja, Teme. Siapa yang bisa menghamili mereka terlebih dahulu" tantang Naruto lagi dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Baik" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Begitulah hari yang dihabiskan dua sahabat berbeda model rambut itu, memperdebatkan masalah kecil yang melibatkan otak 'ahli' mereka. Author yakin jika SakuHina ada disana, wajah mereka akan merah padam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi Hinata, mungkin dia akan langsung pngsan mendengar topik yang diperdebatkan adalah 'siapa yang bisa menghamili istri ala SasuNaru'. Haha , author lelah m(-_-)m

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah, fic macam apa ini? ah, gomen minna ... mungkinn author lelah sampai bikin fic nista ini _ ..**

**Walaupun begitu reviewnya jangan lupa ya ^^ ..**


End file.
